February 21, 2017 Smackdown results
The February 21, 2017 Edition of Smackdown Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on February 21, 2017 at the Citizens Business Bank Arena in Ontario, California. Summary Due to her unfortunate knee injury, Naomi was forced to relinquish her SmackDown Women's Championship to SmackDown LIVE General Manager Daniel Bryan because it was established that she would be unable to defend her title in the allotted 30-day period. However, before Naomi could even fully exit, former titleholder Alexa Bliss emerged to demand that she be re-awarded the title right then and there. Instead, Bryan opted to give her the opportunity to win the championship in an impromptu match against long-standing adversary Becky Lynch! In this impromptu SmackDown Women's Championship Match, Alexa Bliss and Becky Lynch absolutely threw down, each in a quest to reclaim the title they previously held. Both Superstars were relentless in their pursuit of closing the deal, but in the end, it was Bliss who struck Lynch in the throat and then grabbed the tights on a rollup without the referee noticing to pick up the victory. After the match, Bliss’ ally Mickie James made her way to the ring to celebrate with the new titleholder. Though the two sinister Superstars seemingly began to take their leave, James could not resist but go back to get some licks of her own in on The Irish Lass Kicker. However, the impulse was ill-advised as Lynch was able to turn the tide on James and send her reeling ... at least for now. After months of verbal and physical attacks, Nikki Bella and Natalya finally settled the score in a Falls Count Anywhere Match. The contest proved brutal with both The Queen of Black Harts and Fearless Nikki refusing to back down. Then, just when It appeared that Bella was closing in on the victory, Maryse interfered, hitting Fearless Nikki multiple times with a steel pipe in what could only be seen as retribution for Nikki being thrown into her by Natalya backstage earlier in the contest. Maryse was soon pulled to the back by her husband, The Miz, but her interjection allowed Natalya to defeated the defenseless Nikki for the win. With it all on the line, 10 Superstars battle (royaled) it out with the top prize of moving on to WrestleMania 33 to challenge Bray Wyatt for the WWE Championship. In the height of the action, it ultimately came down to AJ Styles and Luke Harper, each with visions of WrestleMania glory sprinting through his mind. However, the verdict would be delayed just a bit longer when, in an incredibly controversial moment, Harper and Styles both ultimately toppled to the floor with both of their feet apparently hitting the floor at the same time. SmackDown LIVE General Manager Daniel Bryan rushed out to conference with the officials at ringside. He ultimately declared the match a draw but said that they would find a definitive Number One Contender for the WWE Championship at WrestleMania next week. Results ; ; *Alexa Bliss defeated Becky Lynch to win the vacant WWE Smackdown Women's Championship (12:38) *American Alpha (Chad Gable & Jason Jordan) defeated Breezango (Fandango & Tyler Breeze) (2:11) *Natalya defeated Nikki Bella in a Falls Count Anywhere match (14:33) *AJ Styles & Luke Harper defeated Apollo Crews, Baron Corbin, Dean Ambrose, Dolph Ziggler, John Cena, Kalisto, Mojo Rawley & The Miz in a 10-Man Battle Royal to determine the #1 Contender for the WWE Championship (24:44) Battle Royal Eliminations Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Naomi is forced to surrender the SmackDown Women’s Championship 2.21.17 Smackdown.1.jpg 2.21.17 Smackdown.2.jpg 2.21.17 Smackdown.3.jpg 2.21.17 Smackdown.4.jpg 2.21.17 Smackdown.5.jpg 2.21.17 Smackdown.6.jpg Alexa Bliss v Becky Lynch 2.21.17 Smackdown.7.jpg 2.21.17 Smackdown.8.jpg 2.21.17 Smackdown.9.jpg 2.21.17 Smackdown.10.jpg 2.21.17 Smackdown.11.jpg 2.21.17 Smackdown.12.jpg American Alpha v Breezango 2.21.17 Smackdown.13.jpg 2.21.17 Smackdown.14.jpg 2.21.17 Smackdown.15.jpg 2.21.17 Smackdown.16.jpg 2.21.17 Smackdown.17.jpg 2.21.17 Smackdown.18.jpg Natalya v Nikki Bella 2.21.17 Smackdown.19.jpg 2.21.17 Smackdown.20.jpg 2.21.17 Smackdown.21.jpg 2.21.17 Smackdown.22.jpg 2.21.17 Smackdown.23.jpg 2.21.17 Smackdown.24.jpg 10-Man Battle Royal 2.21.17 Smackdown.25.jpg 2.21.17 Smackdown.26.jpg 2.21.17 Smackdown.27.jpg 2.21.17 Smackdown.28.jpg 2.21.17 Smackdown.29.jpg 2.21.17 Smackdown.30.jpg See also *Smackdown Live *The show's venue details *WWE Talking Smack External links * WWE Smackdown Live #914 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown Live #914 at WWE.com * Smackdown #914 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2017 television events